


Teenage Dream

by StormingWolfSwords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormingWolfSwords/pseuds/StormingWolfSwords
Summary: Victor just really cant resist his boyfriend and despite the danger of parents looming downstairs he really really wants that Yuuri Katsuki D. Can you blame him though?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic (on here anyways) and I hope all of you love Victuuri as much as I do because thats pretty much the extent of my recent obsessions.

Yuuri's already wriggling and squirming and gasping, layers of drool dripping down to his hard on that's causing a bulge in his boxers, a beautiful silverette angel giggling at how adorable he looks flustered and drunk on his own lust while twirling a single strand of hair around their manicured nails and nestled between his gorgeously thicc thighs. He brushes his hips against Yuuri's cock and smiles so beautifully at the face of his boyfriend burning up and scrunching every feature that possibly could be.

“Victor, please!” Yuuri whines helplessly and reaches to pull Victor's boxer shorts down, but is intercepted by graceful fingers that trail up his thighs and squeeze them to distract him.

“Yuuri, are my looks not enough to get you off?” He smugly kisses the Japaneses cheek and fixes his shorts, pulling them back over his ass.

Yuuri protests, but Victor flips his hair over one shoulder, something he knows gets Yuuri excited, pulling at the edges of his shirt that's just the perfect fit to show off his cutely perked nipples and hums in satisfaction at the dark blush suddenly consuming his boyfriend's face. The tugs only define them against the fabric more and Yuuri wishes he could kiss them red and just fuck Victor into oblivion. “I'll never understand your obsession with my chest.” He giggles.

And that does things to Yuuri, shocks barrel down his spine at the sound in a joyous chorus to shout at his cock to get harder and Yuuri believes he must have some kind of weird laugh kink because this is not the only time he's gotten unbelievably hard at Victor's laughs.

“I don't understand how you don't.” He quips back and Victor was totally not prepared for that.  
He laughs, a cute snort that sends trills up his spine and Victor's eyes are sparkling so bright right now.

To Yuuri's utter delight Victor's stomach is slightly exposed as his fingers curl under the edges of his top as he moves to slide it off in a teasing matter. Victor makes a show of it, wiggling his hips ever so just in the right way that makes Yuuri’s brain short circuit temporarily and his heart do cartwheels at how lucky he was to score such a beauty as this literal angel before him. Victor holds Yuuri's attention, sobering up his lusty stare and stops midway just as his pink nipples come into view.

“I know how much you love doing this, Yuuri~” Yuuri hums in response as Victor rolls his hips against Yuuri’s bulge. “Show me how much you love them, Yura. I know what you want to do to them.” He purrs and purposely exaggerates a long moan as he slowly goes for another roll of his hips, eyes scrunched closed. “Yuuri~ Please~! I need your tongue there~” Victor guides Yuuri's hands just where his breasts start.

And Yuuri does just as he's told without hesitation, practically ripping off Victor's shirt before dive bombing his tongue onto his chest. He pecks and kisses and nibbles as he listens to the absolutely sinful sounds that come out of Victor's kiss bruised lips, the cherry flavoured lip gloss making him look scandalously attractive.

(It had been a bit of an experimental thing that Victor wanted to try after watching a movie that had a sex scene with a man and a women, the women smothering sweets all over her mouth and the man falling in love with the flavours she lathered on. Victor wasn't all too sure about using real food, afraid of getting bits stuck between his teeth so he opted for an old stick of cherry lip gloss that had been sitting in his vanity for a while. And it payed off.) Yuuri was totally hooked on it now.

“Yuuri!” Victor moans into Yuuri’s hair as one hand snakes around his waist, the other in his own pants doing slow strokes of his cock and pinching his tip the way he knows will make him cum in no time.

“I thought you said no touching!” Yuuri mumbles uselessly into his chest, Victor's heartbeat thundering in his ears. It's a rather beautiful sound.

Victor only screams louder in response as one fuchsia red nipple that looks ready to burst if he continued this any longer is clenched between his teeth.

“Yuuri, you’re gonna make me cum through my tits if you bite me that hard!~” He screams into the air, totally contradicting his earlier argument of staying quiet under the pretense that their parents would hear them.

“Victor don't say things like that! That only makes me want to do it more!”

Tears are welling up in Victor's eyes and he just can't take it anymore, he hates that he has the the world's most goddamn sensitive tits, but he doesn't regret them in the least because Yuuri, his very nerdy and handsome Yuuri, loves them so he gives them a pass. Yuuri looks gorgeous when concentrated on pleasing him and the way he growls and moans gets his cock twitching and aching cause the vibrations are just too much and he's a bit weak for how intimidating it makes Yuuri seem anyways so it's a win win situation. His head is spinning as his strokes become untimely and he's gasping and begging for him to bite him all over his other sensitive areas and how much he'd appreciate one of those searing kisses that gets them both seeing stars.

Yuuri positively adores Victor's desperation and happily drags him in for a fiery kiss that pins Victor to the bed with him on top. The kiss sweetened to both their delights with cherry flavouring making Yuuri desire Victor even more so. Yuuri finally has had enough and pulls off his own shorts, dipping in a hand, matching Victor's thrusts and panting heavily into the kiss that's setting his tongue ablaze.

“Vitya! You’re too good to be real!” He gasps and knows he's close, picking up that Victor definitely is too. They quickly break for air.

“God, Yuuri! I love you too!” He barely cries out. “I want-I want!”

“You want what Vitya?” He breaths a puff of air against his sweaty neck, swearing into a quick kiss.

“Please! I want you inside me!” He whimpers, helpless.

And that's what gets Yuuri barking a strained moaned into Victor's shoulder as he releases his pent up pleasures over both their chests with Victor's shirt still hanging around his neck. It doesn't take long for Victor to follow in shuddering breaths as Yuuri melts against him into the bed sheets. His shorts and shirt are completely ruined, soggy with their fluids.

“I should've put you under a pillow.” Yuuri's laugh is weak and relaxed much like Victor's as they only have eyes for eachother and the world seems to melt away.

“I’m sorry.” He pecks his cheek with a tired smile and shimmering icy blues. “I'll make it my mission next time, Solnyshko”

“You better. I don't want them getting suspicious of what we’re doing up here.”

This makes Victor laugh. And Yuuri is just utterly confused. “Trust me, Yura.” Another quick peck. “They think we see each other as brothers! I'm a pretty good actor, are I not?” Yuuri snorts, rolling his eyes at Victor's award winning wink. “Though I am tired, can I sleep with you?~” He coos rolling them on their sides into more of the sticky mess of semen.

“You already did and are, Nikiforov. What more sleep do you want from me?” He revels in the cute pout Victor makes as he slaps his shoulder.

“You know what I meant, asshole!”

“Sure, I did. Keep it up with the names and I'll really make you suffer next time.” He jokes, but Victor's face is in utter horror and complete shock and he would laugh until his stomach hurt if it weren't for all the melatonin rushing to his brain. He yawns and just snuggles closer to the offronted silverette.

“You’re so me-aaaah-ean, Yuratchka.” Victor snuggles into the crook of Yuuri's chest that he's created and feels safe and warm in his hold.

“G’night, Vitya~”

“Night, Yurri.”

And they share even breaths cuddled up in a tangle of limbs.

"You should definately wear strawberry next time." Yuuri mumbles.

Victor pokes him sauare in the chest with a smile. "Ill put it up for -aah- consideration." And they both promptly pass out.

 


	2. Cherry Blossom Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some sweet fluff of Victuuri in their teenage years along with the amazing third wheel, Yurio!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a VERY long time ago, so sorry if it isn't in my current styl of writing. And yes I know it is very overly sappy and maybe is a bit stupid, but I find having a finished fic in my drive that hasn't been posted and looks decent enough for other people to read to be a crime in and of itself so here you guys go! (I swear I'm working on other stories too, but ya know school and stufffffffs sooooooo.....) Remember this is just a hobby of mine.

People would say he came like a flash winter storm, silvery hair, ice blue eyes and a piercing stare that could cut through the thickest layers of frozen over oceans suddenly appeared to take the skating world by storm. He blew through every town, every state, every country, every corner of the world with his golden blades that danced upon thick blankets of ice and always managed to amaze people with how graceful he could glide along its surface. He was adored, he was world renowned and for the first time in his damn life he was in love. In love despite his cold hearted reputation.

 

Who knew an icy cold stare of intoxicating blue could turn so fond so quickly or how long silvery locks of steel could turn into soft silken braids of cotton with just the touch of a single finger. No one knew how such icy to the touch skin could feel so nice on a hot summer day nor how much love could be contained in the cracked locket in what was supposed to be the skaters heart.

 

His love begins with a ‘K’ for the unofficial way to spell cute because who wants to follow grammar laws or any laws at all. Then continues with an ‘A’ for astoundingly sweet because that's all he has ever been to the ice king. A ‘T’ trips over the ‘A' to spell tremendous. ‘S’ is for sincere because he has a big heart and loves dogs. ‘U’ is a utopia within his warm hugs. Another ‘K’ like in the beginning of the word kindness (that actually does follow grammar laws) and proves to the world that indeed this boy is the kindest of them all. 

 

And this last letter is an ‘I’ for….

 

“I love you~” Cherry Blossoms rain down onto a white paged blue and white notebook as it rests in the shade with pale hands quietly writing diligently into it with the grin of a love drunk boy stapled to them with equally pale cheeks and deep blue eyes. “I love you, moya lyubov.” He flits through the soft pages to the cover which he runs a hand over, loving the textured cracks of the strange design dyed with blue, violet, pink, and white that splash across the book from two very beautiful ice skates that pose so elegantly side by side. The silverette's mind races as he remembers the rush of ice under his feet as he gracefully dances and twirls upon it as if it weren’t the most difficult talent in the world. He imagines the beating of his heart after finishing his most difficult jumps and wonders, if he were to have his significant other place enough trust in him, if they would allow him to pose with him like the beautiful pair of skates he sighs over on the cover of his book. He flits back through practiced and elegant cursive and heart dotted ‘I’s to the collage of both beautiful handwriting and newspaper clippings from teen magazines. “I love him so much.” Such handsome eyes grow soft and turn vulnerable for almost a full minute before they quickly change back to their usually ferocity.

 

“Vicc-chan!!” 

 

The book is hastily thrown into the bark of the tree, a secret compartment which not even his friends know about, and snugly tucks it away. His heart is pounding as he hides his navy blue ballpoint into the tufts of his ponytail where he normally stows away his pencils and brushes and tightens his hair tie, brushes off his clothes and stands tall. Chocolate brown eyes that are so amazingly huge and shimmery share a glance with his and he puts up an act of coyness as if that whole scenario never happened. 

 

“Vicc-chan!” 

 

“Yuu-chan.” He nudges the tip of the pen further into his hair. 

 

“I'm so glad I found you! Yakov said we have practice today and I didn’t want you to miss it.” The ravenette looks exhausted in his damp jogging clothes as he heaves into his knees, but never stops smiling as he continues to choke on gasps of air.  “What are you doing up here anyways?”

 

That's right...he had told everyone he was with the Nishigori’s, but failed to mention that he wasn't planning on staying there long. 

 

“I was just choreographing new programs in my head with the inspiration of the falling cherry blossoms. I thought they looked pretty and they reminded me of you.” He’s teetering on the heels of his converse and holding his hand in the other behind his back fiddling with his striped shirt that had a useless pocket in the front that he just loved to mess with so it was coming off by the hem. While his mother told him to stop wearing it he didn't listen, like he does with most things, like Yakov for example. He made the poor man rip out the remaining patches of hair on his balding head every week because he felt he already knew what he was doing and didn’t need a stuffy old man telling him his inspirations for his skating were psychotic. The same could be said for his jeans as well with his knees being caked in old mud and dirt, but he didn't mind it, it made him look like an actual boy instead of the girl he was always teased to be by some reporters and interviewers. (Not that he minded much, but it did cost him his dignity.)

 

“Oh…..sorry for interrupting then....anyways. What kind of choreography were you thinking of?” 

 

_ Definitely not a love poem, _ he says to himself. “Something traditional. Maybe I'll make my muse Katsudon this season.” This gets a rise out of Yuuri. “No, or maybe I'll be the Katsudon!” He says with utter most confidence that gets Yuuri to laugh even more. “I'm going to be the sexy Katsudon who enthralls men and women with his ravishing steamy goodness!” 

 

“Oh my god, Yurio is right! You are an idiot!!!” He holds his stomach trying to keep all the hiccups and giggles inside.

 

“I AM THE SEXIEST KATSUDON TO EVER LIVE!” Oh how he doesn't know how this eventually becomes Yuu-chan's actual goddamn theme in their future together, if only Victor could tell the future then he'd regret every word he was currently dumping out of his mouth.

 

This gets Yuuri rolling underneath the tree in the Sakuras and getting covered in so much pink it makes Victor's senior debut costume not look gaudy as shit. (Which it totally is.) 

 

“No! I'm the sexiest Katsudon, Nikiforov! No one is more enthralling than I!” He proclaims in an olden accent, barely talking over his fit. Oh, how Yuuri would only discover in a few years from now he in fact would be that exact damned title.

 

“Is that a challenge sir, Yuuri!?” He goes wide eyed in the most amusing way. 

 

“Oi, Victor! I came with Katsud- Oh god, what are you two idiots doing, now?” Fierce turquoise eyes that seem too unreal to be true walk up on them in their idiocy. Yurio only sees two idiotic freaks raving on about their favorite Japanese dish and it’s concerning him. A dark hood falls off his face and reveals platinum blonde locks that have tiger striped ears poking out making them seem the smallest bit real, but the slip of hair that doesn't cover the end of the head piece by his ear ruins the allusion. He wears a black hoodie with a roaring tiger being shot up in flames like the most stereotypical rock band cover ever and ripped black jeans to boot. Emo is how Victor describes it.

 

“I'm a sexy Katsudon!” Victor twirls. 

 

“No! I'M THE SEXY ONE! You’re just a poser who could never beat my attractiveness!!!!” He feebly pounds his fists on Victor's chest that he can barely reach up to. 

 

“Dear mother of-” He holds his scowl between his index finger and thumb, wishing these two never befriended him in the first place so he didn't have to listen to their garbage drivel. 

 

“Come on, Yurio! You can be a katsudon too!” The ravenette squeals.

 

There's a look of pain attached to an annoyed vein ready to burst out the side of his forehead.

 

“I'm not dealing with you two morons anymore, Yakov is taking my resignation form.”

 

“Yurio no!!” they both scream in unison as the blonde rushes down the hill away from them.

 

“Besides!!” He calls back. “It's clear if I was a Katsudon I'd enthrall more men than you and pig, old man!” He starts a run and regrets every single word that bellowed out of his mouth after:  _ “Enthrall.” _

 

“What was that, Yurio?” Victor teases, but the boy is already halfway down the hill and can't hear them anymore.

 

“I think that's the first time he actually joined in on one of our jokes.” Yuuri muses fondly with a sweet smile. 

 

“And the last.” He giggles to himself. 

 

“So, what were you really working on? You hate traditional practices.” 

 

Ah, Victor had forgotten how smart the boy was, one of his fatal mistakes.

 

“Well, a guy can change his mind, Yuuri. I'm not against it or anything just don’t….like it all that much.” He's tapping his foot and his eyes are as shifty as the light spring breeze. Yuuri steps a little closer.

 

“Is something bothering you?” He almost sounds genuinely concerned for a moment. “Or~ Are you hiding that secret journal of yours from me again?~” Yuuri’s eyes flick to the ballpoint pen sticking out of the side of Victor’s head and his grin grows wider as the latter profusely grows red in the face, tapping the flat part of the pen back into his hair. Yuuri teases with a smirk that drools mischief and makes Victor want to laugh from how adorable Yuuri looks when he does that, but he only smiles and turns his head away as his cheeks are turning an embarrassing shade of red, but concern returns to Yuuri’s face as he does so. “Vicc-chan really, is something wrong?” Victor squeaks when he realizes he's being taken hostage by hands less pale than his that are warm like a freshly kindled fire and feel so soft to the touch like a newborn puppies fur and have the scent of home and security. 

 

“Yuuri….” He pulls them away not caring about how cold it feels to be without them. It’s too much for him to handle and if he holds on any longer he’ll go crazy. “I…..” Those brown eyes just melt his heart and he panics when he realizes that your true love can do that to you; just turn you into a puddle of goo with a simple questioning stare. He thinks his heart has pooled to the bottom of his stomach in all its silver and puddly glory and he can no longer breath so he chokes on the light spring breeze instead. 

 

“If something is wrong please just tell me...I mean you don't have to tell me exactly, but I at least want you to know that you can trust me with anything Vitya.” Victor’s heart stops. “I'm right here and if you need me I won’t judge you for whatever is wrong.”

 

Oh how this boy doesn't realize the power he has over this one’s poor, little, love struck heart. 

 

And again he can feel even more of his heart pooling to the pits of despair and agony. Yuuri is too sweet and too kind and there just aren't enough people like him in this world.

 

It’s a split second decision, but he does it anyways because what else is he to do and the moment is tense already anyways so let’s finish it with a bang, he thinks. “I LOVE YOU!” And Victor promptly fails to kiss Yuuri let alone stand on his own two feet. He steps on Yuuri’s toes, smashes their lips a little too hard together, so hard in fact that their teeth end up clacking, and the most graceful man in the whole known wide, wide world is now suffering from a sickening metal-like taste in his mouth and something sweet that he can’t quite describe because this is all too new to him. It must be Yuuri and from that loud clack he assumes they bit each other’s lips by accident and it gets worse when they fall on the grass and Victor falls on his back after he trips on Yuuri’s foot while getting the wind knocked out of him by Yuuri’s head colliding directly with his lungs. It takes a while for either of them to regain their breaths and realise what the hell just happened. “I swear, I meant for that to go better..”

 

“And you were wrong….” He chuckles. “Were you trying to kiss me?” Both their faces redden, but its nothing compared to the blood dripping from their noses and lips.   

 

Blue eyes are flicking around the upside down cherry blossom tree for an answer that just won’t come to him and he knows what he’s done and he knows he just screwed up his only chances with his true love so….He takes a breath and just breaths. 

 

“Maybe~” 

 

“Ha, ha, ha!” His laugh sounds like the angelic chimes of church bells to Victor’s ears and he’s both relieved and confused as to why in such an awkward moment Yuuri would be laughing. “Well it was a pretty horrible kiss, Nikiforov!” Victor looks away in shame as he notices blood dripping from the side of Yuuri’s mouth and tastes it in his own as well. “I can't believe this is the same person who was voted best kisser Freshman year! They lied horribly!”

 

“No they didn’t!!! Shut up, Yuuri! I’m the best kisser ever!” He glows. “…….I’m the best at kissing you….” He mumbles the last bits of it too afraid to voice it to the other.

 

“What was that Victor? Did the most famous and graceful ice skater in the world just become embarrassed at his lack of social skills?” Oh how he wants to die then and there, but then Yuuri would have the pain of carrying his body to his grave and he couldn’t possibly do that him.

 

“I hate you, so much…..” And he doesn’t understand why he feels the prin-prick of tears at the corner of his eyes and this weird burning sensation in his chest that makes him want to vomit. Humiliation is what it is. 

 

“Victor, why don’t  _ I _ just kiss  _ you _ ?” And he buries his face further into Yuuri’s shirt cause he doesn’t want him to see his face, but Yuuri being on top of Victor has its perks. He simply lifts Victor’s chin and softly this time connects their lips. Victor’s eyes go wide. Yuuri simply flutters his closed and prods into Victor who willingly accepts him.

 

“Yuuri…” And he pulls his head back with a smile that knocks the breath out of him. 

 

“Doesn’t that feel better?” And Victor swears his heart stops at the question.

 

“Let’s just get to practice.” 

 

Yuuri just chuckles and pulls himself off the other. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr if youd like to check it out! I post shorter stories there as well!
> 
> NamelessWolfFreak
> 
> **\\(U-U)/** (theres my name in all its fabulous glorly)


End file.
